The Decisions of my Future
by Bloomxlover
Summary: Bloom believes that she is cursed, she knows all about her powers but every day they grow stronger and some weird marking has shown on her arms. She was so close onto letting go but when she went to visit her uncle a special someone saved her without knowing it. Who is this stranger and will she commit to him? I don't own the winx club.
1. Chapter 1

this is the first story i have written so please be nice :) thanks xoxo meeee

Bloom was in her dorm by herself just starting at the ceiling when her phone rang it was her mom. She didnt want to answer it because of the argument she had with sky. they werent dating and he really wanted to go out with her. But she is perfectly fine by herself she doesnt need a man, against her laziness she answered it, "hey mom" " bloom honey hi " " so whats up mom " "well your uncle wants to see you, he misses you so much." i smiled slightly while still starring at the ceiling and kiko on my chest sleeping slightly. " ok mom when" "well he wants to see you asap so... tommorrow " "ok mom let me pack then ill be there" " ok sweetie love you" " love you to" then she hanged up.

Bloom P.O.V

I move kiko thank i pack my bags and put them in the corner near the closet. then the girls and the guys walked in and i pretend i was sleeping, then the door opened "Sky she is sleeping leave her alone" "I need to talk her" "dude leave her alone you dont like it when we wake you up " he closed the door and i got up i wrote a note and put it on flora's bed i grabed my bags and i grabbed kiko. I opened a portal and there i was standing at the front door of my parents house. I knocked on the door and my mom answered it. "bloom what are you doing here you dont have to leave until tommorrow" "yea but i just want to spend time with you before i leave" i knew i was lyingbut i didnt want to talk to sky i never really felt the way brandon feels to stella to him. " ok sweetie come in" once i was in the house i kissed my mom and dad goodnight after talking to them for a while and went to sleep with kiko right next to me.

Flora P.O.V

I went to the room me and bloom shares and turned on the light she wasnt there and there was a note on my bed.

Dear Flora,

I love you guys with all of my heart but i have to go visit my uncle so please do worry i probably be back later in the year but i dont know but make sureyou tell miss.f please well i love you all bye

sincerely,

Bloom

i walked as fast as i can to the guys and read it out loud to them "so she wasnt sleeping" " she was pertending " " we need to go find her " " calm down sky we'll find her tommorrow" " yea and plus i need my beauty sleep and plus its like you guys are going out but you guys aren't are you" there was a long pause of what stella said " ok then i was right well im going to sleep " then stella got up and slammed her door shut " i guess we should go to sleep " i went to the room changed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I got bored and just started writing another chapter soo yea, hope you enjoy it :)

Bloom P.O.V

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock it said 10:34 "ughh" kiko was gone must've gotten up to eat. I got up and walked down stairs, my mom was cooking breakfast, my dad was reading the news paper and kiko passed out with a carrot in his mouth. "good morning everybody" "good morning sweetie" i sat down on one of the chiars and my mom served us." good morning bloom " we ate with a little giggles here and there and when we were finish it was 11:02 and i wanted to get new clothes, the rest of my old clothes either don't fit me or they just fadded out."mom... dad i am going out " " ok sweetie" "be back before 1:24" "ok dad" i changed into my blue ruffled skirt, my blue and white stripe shirt that shows off my stomache, my knee high socks and ankle high boots. i grabbed my money that i saved up and left to the mall which was 3 blocks down so i decided to walk.

At Alphea (No one P.O.V)

They all woke up and as usual Stella woke up last. Everybody was at the living room calling bloom and Flora went to tell Ms.F "So whats the plan" "she might be with her parents in Gardenia" " well then lets go" " calm down sky we have all the time in the world its not like she is going away forever"

Bloom P.O.V.

My dad called saying the if i dont hurry up i'll miss my flight. I hurried home with at least 12 bags swingingfrom side to side. I finally got home and it was 1:01 "oh okay made it just in time" "can you hurry up you're wasting time takes us twenty minutes to get there" " ok dad " i ran to my room grabbed my suitcases and dumped everything on my bed and one by one the bags emptied all the clothes in my suitcases and raced down stairs i grabbed kiko put him in my bag and when we got to the airport and got everything settled i took him out and made sure no one saw him tucked between me and the window and just starred out the window just waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

special thanks to SakuraDragomir i love your review but yea another chapter and i am adding some changes to Bloom's apperance sooo, hope you enjoy it :)

Bloom P.O.V.

It seemed like forever that we were on the plane but when they said that we were landing i guickly put kiko away and buckled my seat belt. i got off the plane and waited for my uncle but no one was there so i sat down just waiting then there was a tap on my shoulder " are you bloom sparks" i turned around and there was a person i never seen before.

Flora P.O.V

We teleported ourselves to bloom's house and only her mom was there her dad must have been at work. "hi you guys " "hi um we are looking for bloom" " oh didnt she tell you she went to visit her uncle or mike's brother" " yeah but she wrote it down and everybody thought that she didnt want to stay no more" "no she will be back her uncle just wanted to spend time with her its been 12 years since he seen her" "she never told us she had and uncle" "yea he lost his wife and she and bloom was so close they were together so much and when she died she was never the same again she changed herself so much to ignore the pain and ever since then she felt that she was sme how responsible for her death" i was thinking about how bloom could've changed she is outgoing,funny and way overprotective of everybody. " do you know where she is going" sky interupted he really likes her so much but i know bloom the most and she really dont like the idea of having a boyfriend she likes to be by herself and on some days she will seperate herself from us which is on day were we are under attack." i really dont know her uncle really didnt told me which flight she would take but he told mike where she would go" " well were is he" "he is in some city they are having a big wild fire in the forest and they called in every fire department in a 50 mile radius" "ok thanks you for telling us" " you're welcome" she smiled and closed the door turned off the lights and we left back to alphea. " were could have she gone to" the thing is about bloom is the when she is kidnapped she leaves a trail of energy behind she we can follow her but this time she didnt its like she didnt want us to find her " i really do not know" " i know that i am going to sleep " " me to " " me three" stella, musa, and tecna left to their dorms when we got there and the guys left leaving me and layla " flora can i ask you something" "sure go ahead" "why didnt bloom tell us where she would go dont she wants to see to us" "i dont know she didnt leave a trail either, well i am going to sleep you should to" "yea i guess goodnight flora" "night" i went to my room and changed into my pajamas which bloom would've laughed at. i smiled slighty at the thoughtand i fell asleep on my bed.

Bloom P.O.V

I turned around and there was a person i never seen before he must be 5'11" in height, and has a lanky, yet muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly, with mezmerising, hazel brown eyes. His facial features are divine and angelic - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose " yea i am and you must be?" " i am a friend of your uncle my name is Elijah Mikaelson" he ofered his hand out in a gentelmen way and i took it and he kissed it gentely. i smiled and i knodded my head knowing what to do "how do know my uncle?" "oh um we have people in common" "oh well where is he" " he had alot of stuff to do and i volunteer to pick you up" "well ok i guess"he grabbed my bags and i grabbed the bag kiko was inand we headed to his car. we drove for a while and i took kiko out when we got to a a place call "mystic grill".

Elijah P.O.V

I picked up Miss Bloom from the air port and i thought i heard my heart beat for the first time in centuries when i saw her i never seen anyone as beautifull as her with her fair skin tone, her fiery red hair, her cyan blue eyes, how little freckles she has on her cheek bones and her deep dimples that i already fell in love with. She is uniqe in every way possible and i just cant stop staring at her i stared at her when we were in our way to Mystic Grill its like i cant take my eyes off of her she seemed to have her pet rabit which is blue and white we finally reached Mystic Grill i unbuckled my seat belt and went to her door fast but not to fast. i opened the door and gave out my hand she smiled showing those amazing dimples and took itand i could feel the happiness that she gives off and that she will be the greatest person i would ever meet.

Bloom P.O.V.

i can get use to this of how elijah is such a gentlemen. i admit he is handsome and charming but i can't get him killed like what happened to my aunt. but i can try right? but anyways we walked in the place which is called is Mystic Grill he let go of my hand and held the door open for me i smiled and stepped in he led me to a group of teenagers and they turned to look at us "Elijah who is your friend" "well this is-" "the name is bloom and you can just ask up front" i smiled at them and one of them chuckled he is very handsome if he was standing he would be either 5'10 or 5'11 he is well built and physical appearance would be maybe 22- 25 years old light complextion with olive undertones and he has a strong bone structure with high cheek bones and a solid jaw line he has black hair that hangs over his ears and intense blue eyes "the girl can speak for herself" "yea thats why i have a mouth" me and the black hair blue eye boy were now having a debate when Elijah coughed to get my attention "sorry for my brother damon he can get way out of his head " now a guy spoke up he had a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He had straight, short, dark blonde hair and he must be 5'11 "its ok my friend's boyfriend use to do the same thing" (i was refering to Riven) " well i am Stefan as you already argued with my brother Damon these are my friends Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and these are-" "i am Elena and this is my brother Jeremy your uncle is my step dad so we are practically cousins " "where is he anyways" "he is doing stuff and he ask us to take you home so we were just about to leave so come on" they all got up and they lead the way out when a persone grabbed my wrist "why are you leaving so soon sweetheart " " i am leaving because i dont have to deal with scum bags like you" i smiled and pulled my hand i walked out as fast as i could and went towards Elijahwhen i heard a car horn it was my uncle i smiled as big as i can as he got out the car "Bloom!" "uncle Ric!" i ran to him and hugged him as long as i can and as hard as i can and it looks like he was doing the same thing "i am so happy to see you and look how big you've grown but you're still to short" i laughed and pulled away from him "and you're still way to tall" "well we should head home so hurry up last one there haves to cook" i yelled and ran to Elijah's car which he was already in i got in buckled my seat belt and tld him to floor it and we took off.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up this morning say "hmmmmmm i am so bored " so i decided to add another chapter:) XOXO meeeee

Elijah P.O.V

I felt a pang of jealousy when that young man grabbed Bloom's wrist i felt like wripping his throat off and i can tell by Damon's face expresion thast he wanted to do the same thing but she seems to have things under her control. She seemed to be excited about the race so i speeded up just to see her smile and to see her eyes light up we got to her uncles house. Once i got out i opened her door and grabbed her bags "so this is my uncle's house" "i believe so" "great now we need someone with a key" she smiled and layed down on the grass "join me Elijah" "i dont think i -" she tripped me and i fell face down to the ground but i turned over just in time "see now you're my first best friend" she turned to me and smiled and i had to smiled back "so Elijah tell me about your self" i chuckled a bit and there was a silent pause "well i am waiting" she had a look on her face of to continue or to go ahead so i did "well i am the second oldest of all of my siblings my older brother Finn he died, then comes me, then comes my younger brother NiKlaus he is alive, after NiKlaus is Kol who died, then after Kol is Rebekah the only girl in the family, then after Rebekah is Henrik who died befor Finn and Kol " i turned away from her as she kept on starring at me having sympathy in her eyes i starred at the stars remembering verybody and how much fun we had then i felt and warm energy on my hand her hand was on mine and i look at her and she was crying " i found someone who is exactly like me" she tried to smiled but half suceeded but half failed "my biological perents died and my sister and my favorite aunt died" a tear drop fell from her face and i wiped the stream off then she hugged me, and it was a time of weakness so i hugged her back "i am sorry for your brothers" she said into my shoulder and i can smell her she smell like fresh cherry blosom and something else like fire but like fire is good.

Bloom P.O.V

I hugged Elijah i feel sorry for him he went through so much and he looks like he don't want people to know like me i take my friends and family very seriously but i can't get to close so once i realize i did hugged Elijah i quickly let goand got up he did to "i am sorry for hugging you i shouldn't have done that" i looked away while hugging myself "is it something i did?" he got closer to me trying to look at my eyes "no no its not you its" i trailed off not wanting to tell him how i feel and i started walking away "its what Bloom" he is walking towards me now and i started crying i don't know why its just that i like him i really do but i can't like him for some reason "its me bad things happen" i wiped away my tears and that is when the others came "what do you mean bad things will happen?" "i-" "Bloom come on it's getting cold out here" Elena called me nto the house and i looked at Elijah before i went inside "i'll tell you later" i went inside and when i got there Elena pulled me into a room, my room i guess. My room had shiny wooden flor with a big white circle rug, a queen size bed which had a beige and soft pink pillows and quilt blanket, a small but not to small walk in closet, a light beige night stand with a pink alarm clock, and one of those seat windows thingys. "wow.." "do you like it? i helped alaric he was going to put green and pink buti was agianst it" "i love it thanks" i smiled at her and she smiled " well i am going to let you settle in and my room is next door if you need anything" next uncle Ric came into my room and had my bags with him "hey Bloom do you like your room?" "i love it thanks uncle Ric" he put my bags down and he kissed my forehead and left. i started to unpack and when i finished i took a shower which was across of my room and changed into my pajamas which was my sweat pants which are gray with a white line down the side and that has ' hot chick' on my waist, and my spegatti strap tank top which is black i returned to my room and put my dirty clothes in a hamper which is in the corner of my room and i got under the blancket putting in my ear phones and thinking to my self wheni fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon P.O.V

When I first laid my eyes on Bloom I thought of nothing else but of how beautiful she looks I block everyone out and just sat there looking like a fool. A fool who has been under a spell of love and every time I look at her my stomach feels like its going to come up , I can't take my eyes off of her and my head starts spinning but staying still so I can see her. Elijah already likes her no doubt about that you can tell of how he looks at her he changes when he is around her. I followed them to Alaric's house or Elena's house just to keep an eye on them just in case he does something he isn't suppose to do. But she is perfectly fine he shares his boo hoo stories and she shares hers. Elijah knows that I am here I keep on talking after everything he says about his family and he keeps on giving me a death stare when she isn't looking and when he finishes his story I saw what he did it wasn't a time of weakness he wanted her to hug him he smirked at me while they hugged. Anyways I am right outside of Bloom's window.

_BLOOM'S DREAM_

_I AM RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN I DON'T KNOW WHY I CAN'T USE MY POWERS BUT I AM RUNNING I GOT TO CLOSE TO EVERYBODY AND THEY ARE ALL DEAD. THEY ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME AND EVEN ELIJAH AND DAMON I FELT AS IF I AM A MURDERER IN SOME WAY. I CANT GO HOME, I CANT, I CANT GET PEOPLE HURT I NEED TO FORGET _

Damon P.O.V

She is tossing and turning in her dream and she is crying so I opened the window and I stroked her cheek to calm her down.

_BLOOM'S DREAM_

_I AM STILL RUNNING BUT THEN I SAW SOMETHING IT WAS DAPHANE SHE APPEARED OUT OF NO WHERE "BLOOM YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN" SHE SPEAKS TO ME AND I HEAR WHISPERING IN MY EAR "SHHHH BLOOM ITS OK I AM HEAR SO I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM ANYTHING" SOME BODY IS REASURRING ME AND I CAN HEAR IT, IT SOUNDS LIKE THE BLUE EYE BOY FROM 'MYSTIC GRILL' AND DAPHANE SPEAKS "BLOOM NOBODY IS AFTER YOU AND NO ONE WILL HURT NO ONE" "HOW DO YOU KNOW DAPHANE I WAS THERE WHEN MY AUNT DIED I WATCHED HER BLEED TO DEATH BY SOMEONE AND I CAN'T EVEN GET OVER IT" I COULDN'T AND NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY ALL I FEEL IS THE PAIN NOW I AM CRYING AGAINST THEY TREE AND I SAT DOWN WITH MY ARMS A5ROUND MY KNEES. DAPHANE CAME OVER AND HUGGED ME AS TIGHT AS POSSIBLE AND I WOKE UP._

Bloom P.O.V

I woke right up and there he was looking at me and I just stared at him. His icy blue eyes mesmerizes me and he just looks into my eyes until he speaks "who is Daphne" he smirks and I can't help but smile "she is my sister…..she died saving my life" he wasn't bending down no more he demanded me to move over and I rolled my eyes and scooted over "must've suck to see her dead" "I was just a baby" "oh well you have pictures to remembering her right" "something like that" me and what I think his name is Damon kept talking al night until I fell asleep and I don't know if he left or not but as we talked and get to know each other better I realize he has a good memory of history.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloom P.O.V.

It was just thanksgiving break so I wasn't at school. Thanks giving past and tomorrow is school, every day Elijah would come and every night Damon would come and I have been getting closer and closer to everybody and I am afraid so I have to ignore them today and tomorrow or as long as I have to. Elijah came today and Elena started talking to him. I stayed in my room I didn't come out until I heard a knock on the door. "Bloom are you going to come out?" it was Elijah "please go away" I am lying on my bed looking through my phone I can't talk to him, I can't talk to him, the urge to talk to him is overwhelming but I have to fight it, I have to fight to keep everyone safe. He some how unlocked the door and step in here, "Elijah please leave" "why are you separating yourself from your family?" "I can't tell you, you won't understand" "you can tell me" I am sitting up looking at him just starring into his eyes when i realize he is in front of me cupping my face. I don't know what to do, should I kiss him or should I look away, but I found that I can't look away I can't look away from him he is handsome in every way possible and I can't look away even if I think of what will happen to him. Then there is a moment that is coming he is leaning in and I find myself leaning in to then…..

At Alphea

They were looking for Bloom and it has been a week, they are starting to worry for Bloom is she coming back? Is she going to find new friends and start over?…was she ever their friend?

Damon P.O.V.

Elijah is getting in my way of getting to Bloom's heart, and I have to say Bloom is perfect in every way possible. I need to get her I need to, but she is separating herself from everybody and I think I know why. I was listening to Stephanie's conversation with Elena when I remembered it. When he finally ended the conversation (which took an hour) I went to him when he hanged up and he turned to me "hey Elena's cousin is separating herself from them and-" "yea yea Stephanie I know" "then what do you want" I starred at him like he is and idiot "nothing" then I left looking for an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guyssss but like yea I am boreddddddddd J J J J sooo yea bye XOXOXO…MEEEEEE

Alphea

"Flora have you figured out where Bloom is" "no Stella no I haven't found out yet I from now I think I never will!" she yelled at them and they all starred at her. She walked - but more like stomped out with Helia following behind they were talking and when they came back in Flora had a sad look on her face. "Stella I am so sorry I just snapped I am under a lot of pressure and I am so sorry" she went up to the blonde and gave her a big warm hug and Stella smiled and hugged her back. "It's ok Flora I know I didn't mean to ask you the question" "ok so I am going to sleep now" once they both broke apart Flora went to her room and once she knew everybody left and when she knew everybody was asleep she softly cried to herself when she heard a knock, she quickly wiped away the tears and went to answer it, it was Musa. "Flora what's wrong?" "nothing what makes you say that?" she did her best to give off a convincing look but by the way the music fairy looked at her she wasn't to convincing. And she cried and Musa hugged Flora, they stood there Flora crying and Musa about to cry but then realize she needs to be there for her "thanks Musa" "no problem Flo" and with that said they both went there separate ways and both of then fell asleep a few tears later.

Klaus P.O.V.

I see how Elijah takes a liking to the girl; named Bloom and I think I should pay them a little visit, and with that I left.

Bloom P.O.V.

Me and Elijah were just inches away then our lips meet and when touched I felt a spark of energy and I felt as if I am going to melt in him. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I really don't knew what happened next but I knew that we separate to take a breath and starred at each other thank god that Elijah closed the door when he came in. "I am sorry of what I did-" I didn't even let him finished I kissed him and by the way he kissed my back he must've been wanting this moment since the day we met and I been wanting it to for so long. I finally knew what my feelings were I don't care about what happened maybe it was an accident maybe my aunt's death wasn't my fault. I can move on all I need is a fresh start but what about my other friends I need to talk to them but not now my time is with Elijah we moved from a sitting position to were we both are laying down he is on top of me and we are just practically making out when someone threw a rock at the window breaking it and we both fell to the ground there stood a guy His height is 5'11. He possesses curled dirty-blond hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. He possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, and his clothing style is quite casual. "hello brother I seem you are doing well?" by this time me and Elijah are standing up and he is putting he is pushing me behind him like he is a monster "what are you doing here" "I came to welcomed a new member to the town" he is looking over me from head to toe like he is looking for something. Then he looked back to Elijah "well I see you guys got to know her brother say what does she know about you?" Elijah looked at me and the other guy "what?" I gave a confused look and they looked back to each other "oh so you didn't tell her that you are an original vampire and that there are vampires, werewolves and witches in mystic falls and oops I just ruined the surprise for her" and he looked at me and his eyes turned black and his eye color turned gold with fangs around his eyes and I screamed I went to the door dragging Elijah with me and he grabbed me by the neck and had my arm turned to my back. He turned me around "you will not scream" he said to me but what do you think I would do I screamed fro my life and that's when I remembered what my aunt told me I said a couple of words she made me repeat and the guy grabbed his head like he was in pain. That's were I took my chance I look at Elijah and he already grabbed my hand and ran but that's when I notice it I can see everyone of how they really looked like and Elijah had bloody red eyes and dark colored veins.


	8. Chapter 8

Bloom P.O.V.

Me and Elijah was on our way down stairs but he is grabbing my wrist tightly and it hurts but some how got there first and the guy was in our way. He stood there starring at us and he finally speak after what was 10 minutes "you're a witch, are you" every body was out no one was here except for me, Elijah, and Elijah's brother. "I don't know what are talking about" "well what you just did was some very powerful magic and you need someone to teach you it" he looked to Elijah and he smirked "you won't NiKlaus" but it was to late he snapped Elijah's neck and bashed my head to the wall and everything went black and I felt a strong wind.

Klaus P.O.V

She has strong magic, her magic is stronger than my own mother's magic but I brought her to my house and put her on the couch. I think she is beautiful but my heart still desires Caroline but that's when I had a great idea if she is on my side then she would help me with anything I need I can get Elena's blood if I need it I can get everything I want. I grabbed her and put her in my car fasten the seat belt and set off to a far away place I use to call home. New Orleans.

Elena P.O.V.

I walked up the drive way and notice the door was opened I walked in close the door and turn off the lights. The house was a mess and Elijah was on the floor unconscious I called Stefan and told him to come over here and I cleaned until he came over here. I did the best I can but I can't say about the chair someone broke and that is when I realize about bloom and how she isn't here and I started to cry I dropped down to the floor and I cried to myself when I felt a strong arm around me pulling me to my feet and once I did he hugged my and I cried into his chest "Stefan someone took her, someone took Bloom" "what! Someone took my niece" me and Stefan turned to the door and Alaric stood there looking sad but with a mixture of anger "Alaric I'm so sorry I just found out" I went away from Stefan and hugged Alaric he seemed to shocked to do anything "she's the only family I have left of my brother's side" "Alaric what do you mean?" I pulled away and starred at him as he took out his phone and showed me a voice message "hello Mr. Alaric I am so sorry to inform you that Vanessa and Mike Petes have been murdered and that bloom will be in a foster home or you can adopt her as your own. We will be over there in at least 2-3 weeks and by then we will need a decision. Again I am so sorry for your lost and I hope you will feel better" I ended it and me and Stefan starred at Alaric "Alaric what are you going to do?" "I am not going to let my only niece be taken away" and that's when Elijah woke up we all went to him and ask him so many questions that he had no time to answer "stop! All of the questions are giving me a head ache, I don't know what happened to bloom's parents, I didn't even knew about their deaths but I know who has bloom" "who toke my niece! Alaric's face was still the mixture but his voice has a hint of desperation in it "my brother ,NiKlaus did he took her and by the look on his face he was planning to do something with her powers and her memories" "wait, powers what powers" Elijah told us everything of what happened when we left how they were just talking and that was when Klaus came and I knew from now on she will never be the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry for not posting alot of stuff came out and like school is just a pain i tried writing more but i couldn't really think of anything so im sorry if this is short xoxo meee

Bloom P.O.V

i just woke up with a major headache and the sunlight on my face "ugh" i sat up rubbing my head and my hands were in chains and i couldn't break threw them. That's when i notice i wasn't in my Uncle's house it was some where else and that's when the door open. "Good morning love" i felt weak and i'm starving and i feel like throwing up. "Where am i" "Well love you're in New Orleans" i look at him and he is the guy that snapped Elijah's neck and he started going in and out and he left and i blacked out.

Elijah P.O.V

I went back to my house and went to NiKlaus's bedroom and everything was there and by the way it looked like it seemed like he didn't even stop to grab anything of his. Rebekah was looking at me " Elijah what happened " "NiKlaus happened " "What did he do" Rebekah turned me around and made me look at her "He took her" "Who is her" i kept quiet because it kills me to think what have happended to her "Well if NiKlaus has her then what is one place that he will take her?". Then it hit me NiKlaus would have went to the one place where we wouldn't go I smiled brightly " Rebekah you're a genius!" staright to the place NiKlaus will go, New Orleans.

Klaus P.O.V

I realize that this would be harder than i thought. I hit her head to hard and she will be in and out, she is still bleeding but everytime i try to give her my blood her body rejects it and spits it out. When i left her in the attic i told one of my hybrids to order a doctor and they left. I went to one of my rooms and i start painting but it was hard to think what i was going to paint about. When i finally decided what i was going to paint about the door busted open and Elijah had me pinned to the wall with a hand on my neck. "Where is she" he is mad and tightening his grip but he won't find her because i made a witch put a invisibility cloak around her room and that's when she woke up "HELP!" Elijah looked at me then upstairs and lights out.

Elijah P.O.V

I can hear her voice it's calling for help but i can't see her. I'm at the last door and her voice is the loudest, I open the coor and i don't see anything. She yells again and i go towards the wall it seems to be from the other side but there wasn't a door. When i was about to break the wall I was pulled and i couldn't break it "Oh Elijah you don't understand" "NiKlaus let her go" "Elijah i don't want to hurt you so you are either on my side or you're with them". Me and NiKlaus was at head to head I'm wondering which side I'll be on "can i at least see her" he smirked " Elijah i'm not stupid" i walk up to him and gave him a hug and patted his back "Well now since things are clear follow me" he led me out of the room and to a wall with nothing out it. hee then twist something and opened the door and on the bed was Bloom bleeding on the back of her head siting up. I rush over to her and put my hands on her cheeks "Elijah?" "Bloom here" i bit my wrist and put it against her mouth "Elijah it won-" "Bloom drink it" NiKlaus was saying something but i ignored it. She drinki=ed it and i remove my wrist as it healed then she started coughing and blood came back up and more blood came out of the back of her head, "What is happening" "this what i was trying to tell you Elijah it win't stay down her body rejects it". "How do we help her" and right after i said that a doctor walked in and order us out while she works on Bloom.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys again sorry for not posting at my house the computer doesn't work very good but i try my best to deal with it but like yea i hope you enjoy this chapter xoxo meeeee

Bloom P.O.V.

I woke up and my head still hurts and some lady in a white coat was writing something down. "Where am i?" i try to sit up but failed, my hands were still in chains and i am starving. "How is your head?" "it hurts where am i" "you need to stay in bed and make sure you drink lots of fluids, your head will hurt for a few days and make sure you are proper care for" "i need to use the bathroom" i looked at her in her eyes and she sighed "i'll be right back" she left i don't know why but using the bathroom was a lie i can't be here i need to make an excuse. She came back in with Elijah's brother and he unlock my chains, he helped me get up and when i was half standing up and half droopy we started going to the bathroom. Once i was in the bathroom i told them to wait a few minutes, and when i closed the door i put a spell around the bathroom so that no one will hear me, then i started to work on my magc but i'm to weak if i try to go back it'll send me somewhere different so i sighed and flush they toilet and opened the door.

Elijah P.O.V

I was on my way to Bloom's room to get her out of here but NiKlaus and the doctor was outside of the bathroom and when the door opened she was leaning on the door way for help. She looked so pale and you can see that she is struggling, and when she tried walking she fell but right before she hit the ground even before NiKlaus could get her, I grabed her and ran as fast as I can to Mystic Falls. We were almost there and she told me to stop but i kept going, "Why Bloom we should keep going to a huse that NiKlaus can't get you" "Because you already past Mystic Falls" I stoped and wheni looked around she was right I chuckled and went the other direction to Mystic Falls. We passed the border and went straight to the hospital. When we got there i compelled the lady at the desk to get your bests doctors to work on her. She called some people and they came put her on a gurney and roll her away.

Elena P.O.V

I was cleaning the house but i'm still worried about Bloom, Elijah told us that Klaus told Bloom about us and when he was in New Orleans dealing with Klaus, Bloom was chained and couldn't get real medical attention. That's when i got a phone call and it was from Elijah. I answered it right away "Elijah how is Bloom is she ok is she still in Ne-" "Bloom is in the Mystic Falls hospital and she is recieving proper care and they are about finish with her so-" i didn't even let him finish I rush to get Alaric's keys and when i did he stoped me "Where are you going?" i had a big smile on my face and Jeremy came down "What is going on?" "Elijah got Bloom in the hospital" Alaric and Jeremy stared at me "are we just going to stand here come on" i rushed them over to the door and locked the doors and got in the car with Alaric and Jeremy and rushed to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't post in like forever. I have like a lot of stuff to do and since my birthday is coming up (not like till next month) people been asking what do I want and like I don't know but anyways. I hope you guys like this chapter. Xoxo meeeeeee ( p.s. its been hard coming up with something new and interesting so if you have an idea inbox it to me. J )

BLOOM P.O.V

I woke up with a blinding white light in front of me, as I tried to adjust my eyes everything came into view. I was in a hospital room by myself and the machine next to me keeps on beeping on a steady tempo. I was in the room by myself and it was night by the moonlight that came in through the window. I tried to sit up and successful sat up. I got dizzy sitting up but I dealt with it, I swigged my legs over the bed and sat there for a moment. I looked at my right arm and pulled the needle out of my arm, I tried to stand up but my legs feel that I can't stand correctly so I lean on everything that is stable. I made my way to the door and open it slowly, it was dark and the only thing that is giving of light is the windows and the light that is flickering through the halls. Feeling an uneasiness in the hall ways I retreated my in the room, closed the door and locked it . As I look for another escape exit I turned to the window and looked out of it, it seemed to me that I was on the top floor and I couldn't jump out or else it's my death, and that's when the door banged. I turned to it and it kept on banging and banging and out of fear I looked for either a place to hide or a place to get out of. But then it suddenly stopped and I just stared at the door all these things running through my head I cant process it all. As I thought that whatever it is finally gave up and went away, the door broke down and in the door way was….

ELIJAH P.O.V

Bloom has been in a coma ever since I brought her to the hospital, all I have been wishing now is that she'll wake up but so far we have to do more than wishing. Elena has been depressed ever since she came.

FLASHBACK

Elena, Alaric and Jeremy came running into the waiting room "Elijah where is she" Elena sounded frantic but at the same time happy that Bloom is back "From what I heard from the doctor when they were wheeling her away, they were going to the PET" Elena sat down on one of the chairs followed by Jeremy then Alaric. A few hours later a doctor came towards us with some papers "are you the family of the woman that came in" "yes I am her uncle" "well she is in fair condition, she took a blow to the head really bad, she has suffered a tremendous amount of blood and she needs a blood fusion" "then give her a blood fusion" "are you her guardian?" "Alaric she needs her parents to say yes not her uncle" "I'm sorry sir you can't tell if she can't have a blood fusion because you are not her guardian" I was about to compel him when all of a sudden his name was called and he rushed over to a patient that was covered in blood.

END OF FLASHBACK

Bonnie came in the room breathless and holding her grandmother's grimore," I believe I found a solution" she looked at me with hope in her eyes and set the book down on the table next to Bloom "what is this plan you have" "Well it occur to me that if she cant wake up on her own then we'll give her a reason to help her wake up" I looked at complex and she sighed "it means that since she is still in a coma I figure that this is something that is supernatural related so I searched in the grimore and I found a spell that would allow a person to enter in another person's dream, so I figure that it will allow one of us to go inside her head" she looked at me and I looked back "Bonnie Bennett what an brilliant idea you had". After she got what she needed for the spell she was mumbling words in latin and concentrating on sending me in her head. I closed my eyes expecting to feel something but I didn't so I opened my eyes and I wasn't in the hospital room no more. I was outside at night in front of the hospital and I can see Bloom looking out the window so I rushed to her room, when I got to her floor there was a wolf trying to break down the door so I snap its neck and kick the body away. I busted down the door and there I saw her leaning against the wall for support and in her eyes you can see the desperation of trying to understand what's going on "Elijah" she whispered in a hoarse voice. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, "Bloom you have to wake up" I hear Bonnie's voice in my ear "Elijah you have to hurry up" "Elijah what are you talking about" " bloom you are in a coma you need to wake up" I stepped towards her and cupped her face in my hands and lean towards her "I don't understand Elij-" I stopped her when I kissed her lips and she hurriedly kissed back like she been wanting it. Then she started glowing orange when we parted and she smiled "that was easy" I said while I looked at her and the glowing kept on growing and she went out of sight. I woke up on the floor with Bonnie hovering over "I would have put you on the chair but you were to heavy" I smiled and got up. "Did I miss anything?" we both look towards where Bloom is laying both thinking that she would be awake, but instead we found…..

TO BE CONTINUE…


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting in like forever but its really hard coming up with new stuff and I need some inspiration, sorry if this might seem like a short chapter but this is the best I can think of. XOXO meeee

PREVIOUSLY…..

Then she started glowing orange when we parted and she smiled "that was easy" I said while I looked at her and the glowing kept on growing and she went out of sight. I woke up on the floor with Bonnie hovering over "I would have put you on the chair but you were to heavy" I smiled and got up. "Did I miss anything?" we both look towards where Bloom is laying both thinking that she would be awake, but instead we found…..

Elijah P.O.V

We found Katherine sitting at the edge of Bloom's bed "Katerina…" my voice trailed off surprised that she was here, surprise that she was still alive, "What are you doing here Katherine!" Bonnie spat out "Bonnie leave and go get everybody" she looked at me like I was crazy that she wasn't going any where that she was going to stay by Bloom's side like I did, I'd stayed by her side that I see every little move she makes, I remember how steady her breathing is, how she always have her hair up even if we take it down the second we look away it goes back up and we always blame it on one another but we always seem calm, the aroma that she gives off soothes us every time we have our disagreements. I gave Bonnie a look that said 'trust me' and she nod her head and left the room leaving Katerina, Bloom and myself in one room. "I'm here because Klaus wants me to deliver a message" I stared at her while she stared at Bloom, "What is it so you can be on your way", she chuckled got up and now we stood face to face staring at each other. She stared at me and just stood there, "you love her don't you" she said it with some jealousy and with some what sadness. "That's none your business Katerina" she looked at bloom and back to me then she whispered something that only I could've hear.

Bloom P.O.V

After the glowing decreased Elijah was gone and I was still here, still trapped in my personal hell. " No, No I thought I was suppose to be out, I thought that was what Elijah came for!" I was mad and I started crying, the tears were a mixture of anger and sadness, and then I just fell. I fell like there wasn't a floor there, like I was just standing on mid-air. Then I hit the ground but it wasn't a pain sensation that came right away, after a couple of seconds my arm started burning I looked down and there was a mark there but the mark was all to familiar. I looked up and there was him the person I absolutely hate in my entire life, the person that abused me every day of my life. And now I believe this is my own personal hell, that person that everybody thinks that he is a good guy, well let me tell you this, Mike, wasn't such a great guy.

Elena P.O.V

Me and Damon was walking to Bloom's door , I couldn't wait to tell Bloom that me and Damon have been a couple for a while and that Stefan and Caroline are together, but as I reached for the door knob Damon grabbed my hand "Damon what are y-" he put his hand over my mouth and mouthed to me that 'Katherine is in there'. He slowly turned the door knob and when the door opened Katherine ran out leaving Elijah on the floor in a position like he just dropped dead. I ran to Elijah and looked at Damon who wasn't there no more. I tried my best to put Elijah on the chair to make it looked like he just fell asleep, and somehow I worked successfully. I then turned to Bloom and fix her up, I move her so her bones won't get sore and when I turned her arm there were bruises, I checked on her other arm bruises, the bruises where everywhere and I started panicking. 'Did Elijah did this?' I had to think this out Elijah wouldn't do this he loves Bloom, you can tell by the way he looked at her, then out of nowhere from the corner of my eye I saw that her lip was bruised, I knew Elijah couldn't have done that he's like a could 8 feet away from her and unconscious. Then Damon came in "Damon come check this out" I ushered him over here and I showed him all of the bruises and he was speechless in words ,and that's when Elijah woke up and stood up "What happ-" he got cut off when Damon pinned him up by the neck "Damon stop!" "Why would you do that to her" that's when Elijah got free and was pinning Damon by the neck "What are you talking about" "The bruises Bloom haves, Elijah please let him go now" he looked at me in a unbelievable way he let Damon go and came over, he saw all the bruises and now I can really tell he didn't did it. The look in his eye, he had hatred, anger, but most of all sadness, sadness because he can't protect her from what is hurting her and he can't do nothing about it and we just stood there.


	13. Chapter 13

Elijah P.O.V

I sat there starring at Bloom, watching, waiting, waiting for something to happen, waiting for something to happen to Bloom for what has been hurting her, but every time a bruise or a cut comes it out of nowhere and you can see it form. Sometimes its belt marks, hand marks, or anything hard enough to bruise her. We had to move her so instead of the hospital we are in a secret location that Klaus won't find us. We did want the doctors to get suspicious, so now we are in the middle of the woods in an abandon house. It's the beginning of summer and it is hot like hell out here, mostly everyone is home and enjoying the cool breeze that modern technology has to offer. But Damon, Stefan, Caroline and myself are here waiting for the love of my life to awake, and slowly … very slowly everyone is slightly beginning to loose help, I'm just hopping that she'll wake up so I can see her beautiful big bright eyes. But from the looks of it now….we think we are going to have to go inside of her mind again. Bonnie just came in getting ready to start, Elena and Alaric followed after her and they seemed ready as ever preparing themselves for what they are about to see. We had a big debate for who should go inside Bloom's mind and since Bonnie can only send two people at a time into her mind, everyone wanted to go to try and put her back into her body. Trying to get her to her usual self, of course Elena and Alaric would want to go band they made a good case of going as being part of her family but everyone else wanted to go to try to save her from what is hurting her but I really objected to the idea first because I think it should be Damon and myself going but of course she picked Elena and Alaric. I watch them as they stood perfectly still closed, Damon behind Elena and Caroline behind Alaric ready to catch them. Then they both fell and as predicted they both caught them both being strong enough to carry them to the chairs and sit them down. And now we wait, Wait to see if they can accomplished on waking Bloom up. But if they don't accomplish this, well this might be the last time we can do anything to save her.

Bloom P.O.V

I am still banging on the door, bawling my eyes out wanting out and slowly the walls started to come in on me and I start crying more and more until the door opened and I flew into the arms of someone that saved my life several time whenever I tried to escape life in this house. "Mom…. Why does he do this to us.." my voice trailed off as she hugged me tight since Mike was at work. "I don't know honey but we have to figure out a way out of here a way to escape this hellhole" she wiped away my tears and we heard a door creaked open and slam shut. Vanessa then whispered to me "Bloom honey you have to go back in" and as much as I hated it she is right if Mike found out that Vanessa let me out then he would hit her more that he hits me. She kissed my forehead and hugged me as long as she could and watched me go back into the closet. I heard the clicking sound which meant that she locked the door and ran to the other door that lead to the other side of the house. I then began crying, I cried as I think why me, I then sank in the corner and I brought my knees to my chest wrapped my arms around them let my head fall in them and cried more and more, I cried so much that it hurts to breathe. And that's when I heard a clicking sound and the door opened revealing the devil in disguise. He then came to me and every part of me is shaking, afraid of what he does next, he then kneeled down eye leveled to me "Lift your head up" he said it so calm and easy that I didn't dare to. "lift your up now!" he said it more powerful this time and I had to, I slowly lifted my head up and looked at him in the eye. It was all quiet then all of a sudden BAM! I felt a stinging sensation on my left cheek, he slapped me "Listen the first time" he then left leaving the door open signaling for me to get myself presentable. I got up as quick as I can and went to my room as soon as I could possibly could. And I saw two specific people "Elena Uncle Ric" and I fell into both of their arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Bloom P.O.V I cried so much not from Mike but because Elena and Alaric is here, in in the middle if both of them as they hug me and they let go, "Bloom what's happening why are you bruised up?" Elena asked looking over me and I cried some more and huge her and didn't let go "Mike…" I trailed off crying more. "Bloom we've found a way to put you back in your body" Alaric blurted out and I looked at him and I guess Elena did the same because she moved her body. Alaric explained the whole thing and I didn't even noticed it, when I was at the hospital when Alaric told me I was brought there by Elijah I was in a different room and now I'm in gardenia, each time I'm getting father and farther from where I am. But I don't have a lot of time who knows I might end up at Magix, so Alaric and Elena took turns telling me what has been happening how Elena and Damon are together and Stefan and Caroline are together now and how Elijah never left my side. Later we planned an escape route and when we were about to do it everything was slowly turning orange, "Bloom you're glowing" Elena said shockingly and I remembered what happened with Elijah when that happened, "You guys are about to go" I looked at them in the eyes and we started to do things faster and everything turned orange and when it fade away it was just me in my room. I felt like crying because the two people that are trying to help me escape are gone but I saw a not on my bed.

Bloom we knew that we couldn't stay long but you have to go through with the plan. Stay strong and hurry up we will be waiting for you… We love you.  
-Elena

I felt a few tear drops of happiness fall down my cheeks and folded the paper up and put it in my pocket. I opened that window and looked down, it was to high to jump down so I started to climb down brick by brick and suddenly I slipped on the brick and fell straight down on my feet and I heard a crack in my right ankle and it was burning. I couldn't waste anytime so I stood up and it hurts even more so I started limping and that didn't do any difference , I made my way to Mike's car and opened his car, he's stupid enough to leave it unlock, I started to hot wire his car and got it going, I sat down and since I can't use my right foot to press the gas I use my left foot and it feels so weird and I drove off to mystics fall, this is going to be a long journey.

Elena P.O.V I woke up and after Alaric did to "So what happened?" Elijah asked wanting the answer "I told her a way to get back" Alaric answered before I can "what do you mean?" Bonnie asked now and we told everybody what Alaric told Bloom. "I never did thought of that" Bonnie said and looked at Bloom and Elijah just had a hope in his eyes like he always had and left probably getting something to drink… he's been in the cabin with Bloom ever since we brought her here. School was complicated since she hasn't been there for like ever but its okay we made up a lie saying she was sick and needed home care thingy and they sent work home, she is a very smart girl when I saw her schedule (which was all advance classes) I couldn't believe it but Elijah did her work for her. We all either stood or sat there in silence waiting for something and that's when I notice something about her right ankle, "what's wrong with her ankle?" I said out loud and everybody looked at it, Bonnie went to it and examined it "I'm no doctor but I think she broke her ankle… what were you guys trying to do" Bonnie looked at us and me and Alaric smirked at each other "she's on her way" Alaric said and there were little lights in everybody's eyes. Elijah came back in not to long and stood in the corner until he said something, "why are the bruises there" and with that everybody starred at us wanting an answer and it seemed like Alaric started crying but he didn't, "mike…" and he left the cabin and the cabin was quiet, you can here everything like the birds chirping, the leaves breaking under Alaric's feet and they soon fade away and I'm sitting on Damon's lap, have my head against his chest and I soon I fell asleep like that hopping that anything might happened.

Bloom P.O.V I'm still driving but since I have somewhat of my powers here I'm 20 minutes away and I can't describe how I'm feeling, yeah I should be happy and excited that I should be back but at the same time I'm keeping everyone safe… safe from me. I'm on the main road heading into Mystic Falls and I stopped and got out, I left the car and slowly limping my way into the woods hopping that the cabin isn't that far because I don't know how much my ankle can take. After limping for like 10 minutes but it felt like 10 hours I seen a cabin that matched Elena's description, I tried running but that hurt and I saw something in my peripheral vision and I turned around still limping, everything in the back of me is turning black and disappearing so I turned my head around and starting limp/running like that walking dead. I busted through the door and I seen my body there all limp and lifeless and I rushed over there, the blackness was 3 inches behind me as I touched something cold then the bed I fell. And when I opened my eyes there wasn't a bright light with white walls there was wood, wood everywhere and Caroline was by my side, when I saw her I looked around Damon was waking Elena up and when she did she ran to my side everyone was by my side Caroline, Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Stefan and Elijah who couldn't believe it at first but once it came to him he rushed to my side and Caroline moved out of the way and went to Stefan who kissed her forehead. Elijah held my hand and seemed like he was gonna cry but he didn't and that's when the cabin door opened and closed and everybody looked over there except for Elijah he starred at me full of joy in his eyes and I smiled weakly and grabbed his hand tighter. "What's happening?" I remember that voice its close to Mike's but it's not its deeper and it sounds like he's been crying and I heard footsteps coming closer and closer and there he was, Alaric was standing next to me starring at me and he came over and hugged me so tight but I didn't let go over Elijah's hand and I like the way it feels. He let go and laughed so hard everybody sooner joined in except for me I smiled but I'm looking at all of them examining them because they look different, like they are there normal- well human normal but there is another of them like for Damon who is on my right there is him and another of him but is different, the second one has dark eyes and the veins around his eyes are really popped out and they're fangs in his mouth and blood all over his mouth down his neck and some in his clothes, and the same thing goes for Stefan, Caroline and Elijah. Jeremy has a tattoo up his right arm and weapons that are sharp at the tip, and Alaric seemed normal but he has weapons like Jeremy. But Elena was different there were three other people and it seemed that they are from different time periods and one looks like Damon how his eyes are and the fangs and mouth, and the laughter slowly died away "what's wrong Bloom?" Alaric asked worried "what's wrong with everybody" my voice was cracking up but I got it out and they all looked confused, "what do you mean we are still the same" Elena said now and I shook my head "the eyes and mouth" I said and looked at one by one Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elijah, and they looked at one another with a shocked expression. Then I pointed to Jeremy "since when did you get a tattoo?" He looked confused and finally I then turned to Elena "there's so many…" I trailed off still shocked because these are different Elena's and its confusing talking to them or her. "What's so many?" Elijah said I turned to him and pointed at Elena "so many people" I stopped pointing and starred at everyone and it was silent until Elena said something "Bloom…" she hesitated asking the question but kept going "what are you seeing" she asked getting closer and the others got closer and as in others I meant other Elena's. "I don't know" my head hurts when I'm looking at Elena and I got dizzy when the word Doppelganger was work all over her body, "Doppelganger" I whispered and she looked so shocked it looked like her eyes would popped out. "Bloom how do you know that" Damon said and I looked at him and whispered what was written all over him "vampire" I feel so dizzy because I'm looking at everyone and everyone has a writing on them. A hunter, vampire and a human, but Elijah was different original and vampire was written on him and that made me dizzy even more so I closed my eyes "what's wrong" Elijah said as he squeezed my hand to see if I'm alright, I squeezed back to reassure him "I'm so dizzy", Elena finally said something "How do you know" I opened my eyes and looked at her and the writing was still there "there's writing on you" and I closed my eyes breathing steadily. I tried to sit up after I opened my eyes and the writing was gone but the people was still there, "Bloom you shouldn't get up to fast you should stay laying down" Alaric said but I didn't pay attention I looked at everyone and smiled "what day is it" I asked looking at them "June 28th" so that means I've been asleep for 2 months I was shocked it didn't felt like that long if felt like just a couple of days. "What about school?" I looked and Elijah spoke " I did your work, you're very smart" I looked at him and chuckled "I get that a lot" I looked down and noticed I was in a hospital clothes. I was about to say something when Caroline passed a bag at me, and I stared at her "I figured that you would've needed some clothes and so i went through your clothes, but we need to go shopping to find you dome real clothes" I laughed and the rest did to. "Okay you guys need to get out" I said and looked at all of the boys, the boys left so it was just Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and myself, Caroline then took out a pair of all black all stars low top converse, faded blue skinny jeans that has rips in the on purpose and a crop top shirt that has the Eiffel tower on it and it shows off my shoulders. "This is sad" Caroline said while pointing at what she brought, "how is it sad" I started laughing and Elena helped me put my shirt on and took off the hospital gown, I then put on my pants but it pulled my ankle and I screamed in agony so I let go, then there was knocking on the door "is everything alright?" Elijah sounded worried but Elena spoke while I have my hands over my mouth trying not to scream again. "Yea everything is" she went to my ankle and moved I around and evey time she touched it, it hurt even more, "I'm no doctored but it looks Like it might be broken" I nodded and pulled my pants up carefully. Bonnie and Caroline put my shoes on and I said something to break the silence "I feel like Cinderella mixed together with sleeping beauty" and we laugh when Caroline responded to me "why?" She got up after tying my left shoe "well I was asleep and woken up by a great idea and you put my shoe on like Cinderella" she chuckled and so did I, I swung my legs to the side of the bed one with a shoe and the other with just a sock on. I got near the end and bent down to touch my hurt ankle while Caroline and bonnie was talking about going to the mall and Elena went to the door to notify the boys about my ankle I guess, I said a spell that healed everything in my body that means the bruises and marks will disappear and my ankle will heal. I grabbed my other shoe put it on and tied it and instead of the boys coming in the shed I ran out past them and stood under the trees, everything feels so better now, everything felt so realistic so happy and I never felt more happy in my entire life. 


	15. Chapter 15

Bloom P.O.V Everyone was sitting in the living room while Elena was talking about everything that was happening, "and here we are telling you about the supernatural" Elena finished, I had to get my head around it all while they were sitting in complete silence wondering what I'm gonna say or do. "So let me get this straight, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elijah are vampires, Elena is a doppelganger and Alaric and Jeremy is human" but Jeremy doesn't make sense, everybody else I can understand but I saw hunter on Jeremy. "But what about Jeremy I saw hunter on him" I pointed to Jeremy and everyone shrugged "I don't know about that but let me ask you something, are you keeping any secrets from us?" Elena asked and my hear skipped a few beats, fairy's aren't allow to tell anyone of what we are "are you sure you want to know" I said that because I know I am gone be in big trouble with this and I might get my powers taken away but they told me the truth and it's right to tell them the truth, "yes now get on with it I have much more important stuff with Elena" Damon smirked, Elena blushed and everyone else groaned and rolled their eyes including me. "Well I'm a fairy… And a princess… Surprise!" With the last part I did jazz hands, "I was born on a planet named Sparks, but it was soon under attacked by the ancestral witches, they were trying to get the dragonfire, its the power I have, it goes way back, anyways but my older sister Daphne sent me through a portal which brought me to earth and since then I knew nothing about it and when I met Stella that was the first time I let my powers out and I was surprised that I did that, so we went to Alfea and all of this stuff started to happen like last year my powers were taken away from the Trix, again another long story, and they raised the army of decay something like that and they were trying to take over magic but me and my friends, aka the winx club that's what we called ourselves, defeated them and now we are on our second year" I waited for then to say something and then after a while everyone laughed and I pouted "what's so funny" Stefan answered me in between laughs "that's the most ridiculous thing we ever heard" I got mad because I believed them even though I figured out and everybody's eyes widened "Bloom… You're on fire…" Caroline pointed out and I got up "yea it happens every time I get mad" I opened the front door, slammed it and walked out clearing my head. I know it sound ridiculous but they couldn't believe me, trust me when I told then something I'm not allowed to tel them, but it was worse when everyone laughed especially Elijah the one I thought I could trust and will believe me in everything I said. I started crying and it started to rain, I walked around town trying to stop crying and I bumped into someone "I'm sorry" I said in between sobs and when I looked up, it was Stella, "Stella.." I looked up and cried some more and hugged her tight and she did the same thing "Bloom… Are you okay what happened, why are you crying" I just sobbed into Stella's shoulder while she rubbed my back trying to calm me down and when I did I let go wiped my eyes and sighed, I put on a smiled and hugged her again "Stella why are you here?" She stared at me mad "Bloom! You've been gone for 2 months we thought you died" and that's when I realized that everyone else was behind her coming up from a cafe. I laughed and hugged her again "I've been at places" and the girls got here with Stella and myself and everyone gave me a hug even Riven surprisingly did, and the last person I hugged was sky even thought we started on bad terms, i kinda sent his ex fiance to the hospital but its not my fault that she was attacking me, "Bloom can I talk to you alone for one minute?" I nodded and me and sky left around into the ally while the rest were waiting, when I turned to look at him he grabbed me by the waist, pulled me close and kissed me. I was shocked and I stood there, wondering what should I do, should I kiss him back? Or should I pull away? I stood there while his lips were on mine and I slowly pulled away "what was that for" I was still wide eyes and I touched my lips, I shook my head let my hand down to my side and walked to the girls. "What was that about" Flora asked pointing to sky as he made his way to his friends "he kissed me and I walked away" I shrugged my shoulders and the girls eyes were widen and they shrieked with joy, "Bloom did you kissed back what did you do!" Stella asked filled with excitement "I pulled away and walked away" I said repeating myself to the girls and they dropped their jaw especially Stella, "Bloom are you crazy?!" She yelled at me and I laughed and nodded my head, the rest then laughed and we went to the Grill and talked for hours and when I looked at the clock it was almost closing time and it was dark out. "So bloom when are you coming back?" Techna asked and I had to think about it, I have to finish school, I have to help recover sparks and I have to find my parents, so I decided to leave and go back to my parents house and help Vanessa. I walked the girls and guys back to Uncle Ric's house, told them to stay out here and went to tell my uncle, I stopped outside of the front door because everyone was talking or more like arguing, "Alaric you have to tell her!" Elena yelled and Alaric replied back at the same volume "how am I suppose to tell my niece that her parents are dead?!". My world stop I felt so dizzy and I started rocking back and forth and everyone was calling my name but it was faint, I felt my heart break into a million pieces as the words repeated in my head 'her parents are dead'….Vanessa is dead, the only person who was with me… I knew it, the curse that follows me every time and it will kill everyone I loved and it got Vanessa, a few- lot of tears came running down and I felt my body moved and was squeezed and everyone started hugging me and kept on telling me that its gonna be "okay", but it wasn't, nothing was gonna be okay, everything was falling apart and it couldn't be rebuilt, I had to see it for my selves, so I pushed everyone out of the way and ran, I ran and opened a portal to gardenia and I was standing in front of a burnt house… My house-or my use to be home, everything was gone, the only thing that wasn't gone was the foundation. I stood there starring at the burnt floor, I can't believe it and I felt a squeeze behind me and I turned around and I looked straight at sky, he had sympathetic eyes and I started crying more and more, he hugged me and I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck while his arms were around my waist squeezing and I squeezed back until I fell asleep. I just want this pain to go away, to be gone but how can I get over something that was my fault? To get over something that you know that was gonna happen? I just want the pain to go away… I want it all to go away.


	16. Chapter 16

Bloom P.O.V

I've seen a lot of people close to me die, but neither one of them hurt as much as my aunt and my mother. They were the only family I had even in in bad and good times, its like a hole not in my heart but in every piece of my body. I won't eat, I won't sleep, I won't even go outside or talk to anyone especially to Alaric, Elena and Elijah. They knew and didn't bother to tell me, a few tears fell down and they landed on my pillow in my room, I locked the doors so no one can get in...not even Elijah. I felt everything at once anger, sadness, fear, heartbroken, I have no one because if I do then they would die, because of me. I laid down and close my eyes hoping I would go to sleep but all I hear is the words repeating in my mind 'her parents are dead' I calmed my breathing and laid there on my side staring at my wall. "Bloom would you please come out" Elena begged for the hundredth time since yesterday, but I ignored it and she'll go away. But not to soon I'll heard a familiar voice, "Bloom its either you come out or we come in", Elijah sounded like he had enough of what I was doing. But even if he did anything he couldn't get in. None of them can and that's how I like it, none of them can bother me and I'm left alone in the silence that I have. I glanced at my mirror but my eyes stuck to the person in it, this person was pale, red eyes, messy red hair and all together looked like a mess. I picked up anything that was close to me which was my alarm clock and threw it at the mirror, I didn't want to look at the monster who killed people, to look in the face of someone that knew what was gonna happen but did it anyways. I cried some more, I moved my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and laid my head down crying. It hurt so much, so much pain in just one person, who knows how much I can take, how much guilt can stay inside of me. But that's when Elijah decided to break the door down, I looked at him and covers myself in the blanket. "Bloom please talk to us" he begged and I curled myself in the blanket and blocked everything out, I don't want to deal with nothing.

I know its a short chapter but I am going to school... Unfortunately and I don't get a lot of time now but I promise to try and write more! Love ya.


	17. Chapter 17

Bloom POV

I woke up and looked around, the door was still on the ground but no one was around it. It smells so bad, so I decided to go take a shower. I got undressed and stepped under the hot water. It seemed to melt away the pain, I couldn't feel anything, and for a while felt at peace. It all went away when I stepped out and got dressed. All the pain that was gone, came rushing back and now I felt everything. I was wearing short black fuzzy shorts with a black long sleeve shirt. I stepped out side the bathroom and suddenly I felt empty. I didn't feel the pain its like a spell. I know its a spell but who cares? A woman was standing in my room she has blonde hair and a little bit taller than me.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to tell me who you are and why are you in my room"

I crossed my arms annoyed but I don't feel annoyed.

"Not so feisty dear, my name is Esther and propose a deal"

She has an accent just like Elijah and it seems curious

"I'm listening"

She sat on my bed and gestured to the seat next to her.

"Well im aware that you know you are under a spell, and im aware that you dont feel the burden inside of you, that was because of a single spell. A single spell that i can get rid of quick."

I know i am under a spell, and i know that i dont give two fucks about it, and i don't want it to be taken away. It was the most good thing that happened to me. I grabbed her hand a squeezed it.

"Dont take it away"

I said it with anger in my voice and i looked straight in her eyes. She chuckled and put her other hand on top of mine.

"I wont dear and since i wont you have to do stuff for me."

She had such a bright aurora around her but i can tell her intentions are bad.

"What do you have in mind?"

She smiled and held her hand out. I grabbed it and we went downstairs. When i went down stairs everyone was in different places around the room. Elijah was on the wall near the door, Elena was on the kitchen floor unconscious, Jeremy was on the couch, Alaric must be at the school since he wasn't here.

"Bloom what are you doing"

Elijah asked he was sitting down unable to get up and to me i felt bad but it was jut a few seconds. I knelt down to eye level and stared straight into his eyes.

"She turned your emotions off.."

He trailed off and glared at the woman called Esther. Anger, rage, and betrayal filled his eyes.

"You fucking turn her emotions off! How could you mother, you betrayed me!"

Elijah's mother , Esther, knelt down eye level to him when i got up.

"Elijah sweet child of mine, she is my key out of this hell"

And with that she snapped her fingers, and got up when she heard a satisfying snap. Elijahs head went limped and we headed outside to a silver toyota.

"So whats the next move Mama E?"

She looked at my in a playful look and laugh

"Well I know what to do now"

She jammed a needle in my neck and all I saw was the black closing in on my field of vision. I hit the ground with a thud and before I blacked out I uttered two words.

"You bitch"

Elena POV

I woke up on the kitchen floor with a major headache and able to move. Jeremy was on the couch and I rushed to him. He seemed to be breathing and I sighed in relief. And saw Elijah wake up in panic.

"Where is she?! Where is Bloom?!"

I was confused when I went over there and helped him up.

"What are you talking about Elijah, Boom hasn't been out of her room in 3 months"

He rushed out of the door in a hurry.

"No that woman that knocked you out she took Bloom and she turned her emotion off"

I gasped and stood there in shock, I remembered when Stefan had his emotions off and it was hell. I rushed over to Elijah's car as he got in.

"What are we going to do?"

I looked at Elijah and in the moment when we looked at each other I saw worry, I saw fear and anger at once. But that quickly went away and he had an emotionless look on his face.

"Get everyone here quickly"

And with that he pulled out of the drive way and drove away, leaving me standing there worried.

"Elena is everything alright?"

Jeremy leaned against the door way looking pale. I quickly changed my face and went to help him to sit on the couch.

"Don't worry about it jer"

I smiled and he had that 'quit lying to me and tell me the truth' look. I chuckled and told him the truth.

"Some woman took Bloom and turned her emotions off"

I gave him that serous look and he nodded which meant that I was telling the truth.

"So what is the next move?"

"Our next move is to get everybody here, maybe Bonnie can do a locating spell"

Once I mentioned Bonnie Jeremy's eye lit up the the forth of July.

"I'll call her you can call everybody else"

I laughed as he got his phone in a hurry and went to call Caroline, Stefan, and Damon. I save Alaric for last because he is practically,her father now. And he sees her as her daughter.

"Hey Alaric it is Elena, well there is some good and bad news the good news is that Bloom came out of her room. But the bad news is that some blonde lady took bloom and turned her emotions off... So call me when you get this message-"

I was suddenly interrupted by a thud in the background and I turned around quickly to see who it is.

"What!"

Alaric shouted with anger and saddness.

Elijah POV

I rushed over to my brothers house and he was on his way to his car when I stopped him.

"Brother why shall we play these childish games?"

He asked annoyed with his arms crossed looking straight into my eyes.

"Its important Niklaus"

"How important can it be "

"Our mother is back"

He stared at me with disbelief and there was an awkward silence.

"And she took Bloom, she seemed to turn her emotions off, so there's no idea what she can do"

There was a long pause and for a quick second there was fear in his eye, he knew how powerful Bloom is, he felt it, and when she has her emotions off, when she doesn't care about anything but herself, she's dangerous, more dangerous than our mother. Maybe that's why she wants her, she saw her vulnerable and in need of hope. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Bloom POV**

_3 weeks later_

"Ugh" i woke up and i was in a dark room unable to move my hands, but they were chained above my head. I still felt weak so magically getting out is out of the question. I was agian drugged after our little session. Our session is mostly me making bad responses towards her then her getting mad and cause pain for me. You know. The usual.

"Oh you're up! How do you feel darling" Esther walked over to me, knelt down and lifted my head up

"like im going to kill you" i smiled tightly at her and she smiled at me

"I like you sweetheart i really do" she got up and walked to a table full of stuff and mumbled something to herself with a sad expression

"What?" i said

"Oh nothing darling" she walked over to me and unchained me and helped me up. She put my right arm over her shoulders while i slumped against her. This woman is strong… I'll give her that. She dragged me towards the table and laid me on top of it. She tied my arms and ankles to the legs of the table and grab some stuff

"So why am i here Momma E?" i closed my eye

"Well when i died and my kids lived on, nature was against what i have done so i have to undo what i have done" she said

"So what does that mean for Elijah?" i dont know why but his name brings hope and hapiness in my heart but Esther gave me a glare so i hid the feeling

"He wouldnt be anymore as the rest of any vampire on earth" that hurt me… why would it hurt me? Im not suppose to feel anything right?... Right?

"So in order to be a good witch you have to kill your children?" i said raising my eybrow. My emotions got the best of me and my anger started to rise

"I wouldn't say kill-" i interuptted her

"No? Then what will you call it? You're putting them to sleep? A life lone nap?" my anger is almost at the point where i can be able to get out of this

"I dont know why you are feeling this way, your emotion is off…." she paused and looked at me "you love him do you" my anger subsided and was replaced with something else...embarrassment?

"That's none of your business i-" she interrupted me and grabbed my jaw

"I can't have you bring me down with this ridiculous love nonsense… I'm going to have to do something about this" everything flowed back. My emotions were there and all the heartache took over. But the image behind my eyes was a familiar original vampire and he made those emotions go away and was replaced with love, happiness, and joy. "This will hurt alot" she whispered in my left ear and place her first two fingers from each hands on both side of my temple

"What are you doi- AHH!" pain shot threw from her fingers into my mind. This was worse than the others so they had me in tears real quick. This even topped the pain i had with Mike. And Mike caused a lot of pain.

"We'll try again tomorrow sweetheart, I'm tired" she whispered in my ear and left the room. My life is simply amazing

'_Bloom?'_

A familiar voice inside of my head said my name...Elijah!

'_Elijah!'_

'_Bloom!' _

'_I have no idea where i am and im scare and i hate that feeling. Ugh. Do normal people feel this way?'_

'_Yes Bloom it is completely normal but Bloom listen to me you have to find a way out we cant teack where you are my mother has a spell around our location'_

'_im so weak Elijah i can't' _

'_Bloom focus on your magic...you are the most powerful being i know you can do whatever you want… Bloom you can do it'_

'_okay Elijah I'll try'_

I focussed my magic on teleportation. I closed my eyes tightly and focussed. I soon felt the chill air and my energy drained. I opened my eyes… Im outside! I did it! Im outside! I got up and relied on a tree for balance...im so tired but i have to keep going. I stumble for a long time until i reached i road. I walked up the road until i couldn't walk no more. I sat down exhausted

'_Bloom?'_

'_i got out...i feel...so...weak..E..lijah'_

'_Bloom im on my way just stay awake'_

I found a sharp stick and grabbed it. i felt sleepy all of a sudden and had no choice but to lay down

'_Sleep...spell'_

My eyes got heavily and i felt two hand on my temple. Pain the shot threw me and i didnt have enough time to register what was happening. Everything hurt all at once. It hurts to move

"Mother stop this ridiculous nonsense!" a familiar voice screamed at the person behind me.

"Elijah dear so wonderful for you to join us but unfortunately we have to be on our way, good bye dear child" she grabbed my wrist but almost like an instict i found some energy in me and jammed the stick in her neck and the pain stopped. Thankfully.

"Oh Elijah" i fell foward and fell asleep. But i felt the familiar warmth that came from his arms and his sweet scent he gave off

**Elijah POV**

It broke my unbeating heart to see her in this condition. Her skin lost their natural glow, her hair was a fiery mess and she had red marks on her temples. My mother is out of her mind. I swear she will pay for this. We got to the Salvatore house and immediately they all came rushing out.

"Is she okay?" Elena said

"How is she?" Alaric said

"Will she be fine?" Bonnie asked

"She will be fine, she just got really exhausted" i nodded at them and rushed to a guest bed. I gently put her down, kissed her forehead and turn to leave but was stopped

"Please dont leave, stay with me?" i looked back and looked into her cyan blue eyes. They looked back at me and i saw her fear in those eyes. I smiled and began to take off my shoes. I got under the covers with her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me

"Elijah?" she said making shapes into my chest

"Hmm?" i said with my eyes closed

"How did you find me?" she said

"Bonnie did a locator spell after you got out of where ever you were" i said and she stayed quiet when she got her answer. I felt sleep starting to pull me in when she talked again.

"Elijah?" she said sounding wide awake

"Hmm?" i said sounding sleepy

"Do you love me?" i was shocked. Of course i love her but why would she ask this question

"Of course i do, i love you more than anything in the world. You are my life and i couldnt imagine it with anyone else. So pardon me i do have to ask why do you ask?" i said. She reposition herself so she was facing me then all of a sudden she crashed her lips on mine.

I must say i was surprise at first but i immediately kissed her back. My hands made their way towards her waist and her hands made their way towards my hair. She ran her fingers threw my hair and eventually grab some of it. I pulled her towards me making sure that whatever space was between us was gone. Suddenly my back was on the bed and she was on top of me. Her hands went on either side of my face and her lips was hungrily kissing mine. Her hips were making a rotating motion which got me excited. Soon her hand made their way to my shirt and started to unbutton them. My hands made their way towards her shirt and eventually tore it off from eagerness. My shirt soon joined hers on the floor and soon her shorts were there too. Her hand lightly trace against my muscles down as i moaned in pleasure. I then realized that there are vampires in the house so i stopped kissing her as she pouted

"There are vampires here and they can hear everything" she then smiled wickedly and whispered something

"Now they cant and if someone comes in unexpectedly they will see two people fast asleep side by side" now it was my turn to smile wickedly

"You naughty little angle" i kissed her as she smiled and kissed me back.

I turned us over so i was on top. I made my way from her lips down to her neck. Her scent was overwelming but it was like i couldn't get enough of it. My pants were soon off on the floor. My hand roamed her body making sure i have touched every single inch of skin. My hands find themselves unlaching her bra and was soon on the floor with the rest of her clothes. While i was doing that her lips made their way down my neck and onto a good spot which made me shiver. A good kind of shiver. She noticed it and kept on kissing my neck. My hands then went down and removed, or tore off, any clothing that was left. I don't know how she did it but my boxers appeared on the ground with everything else. I looked at her body up and down and got even more excited. My eyes roamed back to her face and i knew what it meant to fall in love. I kissed her so gently then thrusted myself into her. She gasped lightly and grabbed my shoulders.

I teased her a bit by moving very slowly and watched her face. She had her eyes closed tilting her head up. She must have gotten tired of it because soon i was on my back and she was riding me. She made her hips move in a motion i never felt before. And i loved it. I closed my eyes and moaned her name. I could feel her getting tighter already. No. Not yet. I turned us around and decided to give her what she wanted. Her breathed hitched then said my name. I loved the sound of my name like that. I felt her shake at the same time i did. We both reached our climax and held our breath, not that i needed to breathe. I plopped myself next to her on the bed as she turned to her side. I pressed my lips towards her and kissed them softly. I could feel her swollen lips and against mine and its like something new. It feels like every inch of her body is something new to me. I love it. My lips kissed her jawline and down to her neck. I could feel the pressure in my mouth and noticed my fangs are coming in. I looked up at her and she nodded. She tilted her head so i could get it better. I placed soft kisses along her neck and as gentle as possible i sank my fangs in. I heard her catch her breath. I didn't do anything. I didnt tasted her blood or anything. I simply just mark her. I kissed my way up to her jaw line then placed one good kiss on her lips then pulled away.

"What did you do?" she rubbed her neck and traced along where i marked her

"I simply marked you" i turned on my back and closed my eyes

"Why?" she said as she put her head on my chest and i wrapped my left arm around her waist

"To let other supernatural beings know that i got you" i opened one eye to look at her and closed it

"That's weird why dont you just propsed?" i stopped breathing, again not that i need to breathe, i wanted to propose. i had the idea come to mind. But i dont know when to do it because she is always in danger.

"Even if we're married another supernatural being can take you away because you are unmarked. If you are marked then that being cant get have you" i said pulling her closer to me

"What happens if they tried?" she said sounding like she's about to go to sleep

"I actually don't know that answer" i kissed the top of her head as i felt sleep pulling me in

"Elijah" she said then yawned

"Hm?" i said almost asleep

"I love you so much" she smiled and scooted closer

"I love you more" i smiled and soon felt her breath steady and fell asleep next to, what this generation will say, my girl.

…

**Bloom POV**

The sunlight leaked into the window. I felt something under me go up and down and looked up. Elijah. I smiled and scooted closer up so i was face to face with him. I then began to place small kisses everywhere then when i felt him began to stir i place a kiss on his lips. He was surprised at first but then he grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me more passionately. I then pulled away catching my breath

"Is that how i will wake up every morning if i stay with you?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Pretty much" i said placing my right cheek on my hand and leaned on that

"Then i guess i'm staying with you forever" he smiled and turned on his side

"Eh you have no choice anyways" i said

"Who said so?" he said playfully

"Me" i said rolling over to the other said of the bed, got up and started walking to the bathroom in the room

"Where are you going?" he said as i turned back around at the doorway

"I was going to take a shower with the person that marked me but he doesn't want to come" i stick my bottom lip out and felt myself being picked up and pinned to the shower wall

"Who said i wasnt going to come?" he grinned wickedly and kissed me hard as i smiled

…

I walked out of the room i was in with my wet hair over my shoulders. Elijah left to do something with his brother. Sadly. But hey at least his brother isn't kidnapping me

"How do you feel Bloom?" Elena asked sweetly when i walked toward the group of people in the main room wearing clothes that Elena gotten me from the house. Which was black sweat pants and my 5 Seconds of summer shirt.

"Better just really tired" i said sitting down next to her

"We're glad that you're alright" Flora walked towards me and gave me some tea

"I am too" i took a sip of tea and instantly tasted the sweetness of the honey...just how i like it

"What did she do to you?" Stefan asked looking curiously

"She probably dont want to talk about it… she has been threw so much" Caroline said then sat on his lap

"It's okay Caroline… Im use to it" i said looking down at my tea then took a sip "She would drug me then when i come to we would talk. It was like she was anxious for company. Like she wanted to actually communicate with me" i paused for a second, stare at the floor then began to stir my tea.

"Bloom?" Elena shook her hand in front of my face and i broke off from my trance

"Right! Sorry where was i … Oh yes her being crazy anyways, when we talk it usually ends up with me saying something slick then she would i guess electrocute me. I dont know. Anyways then last night she figured out that i love Elijah and she got mad. Sh-" i was rudely interrupted by a voice behind me

"You love him?!" i turned around and there was Prince Sky of Eraklyon

"Uhm...yea?" i said in an obvious tone

"Why?" he yelled

"Because i can and i will" i shouted standing up and handing Elena my tea

"Bloom i swear...ugh!" he stompped off outside and i turned back to the group

"She caused me a lot of pain, i heard Elijahs voice in my head, i got out, he saved me brought me back here and yea" i said quickly then ran after Sky out of anger. I ran out side then shut the door and ran after Sky who was going into the woods.

"What the hell was that?!" i yelled as i caught up to him and he turned round quickly

"What the hell are you thinking Bloom?! I was here! I was here along and you go after some freak?" i opned my eyes in anger and punched him straight in the jaw hurt my hand in the process

"You dont have the fucking right to talk about them like that! To talk about him like that! For fucking sakes Sky we run magical kingdoms! Magical kingdoms with magic people and animals and magical everything! We are the freaks to them Sky!" i yelled holding my hand

"Correction Bloom i run a kingdom! You are a fucking princess of a fucking dead kingdom" he yelled knowing it is a sensitive subject so i punched him again with the same hand i punch hin earlier

"Im more of a ruler than what you'll ever be you fucking two timin' asshole. I wont lie about who i am" i yelled at his face face stepping closer

"What kingdom will you be running? Hm?" i stayed shut "your little thing doesn't even have a kingdom of his own, i have one, Bloom i am better than him...just give me a chance" he stepped closer and i backed up

"Sky...i...i dont love you…" i said as softly as possible

"Bloom i know you do...he just have you brainwash that's it" he stepped closer and closer and i kept on backing up until i backed up into a tree

"Sky what are you talking about?" i said with a bit of fear in my voice

"Bloom you love me i know you do, i know it i just do" he put his hand above me so he is leaning down

"Sky stop it" i said as i pushed him away but he wrapped his arm around my waist tightly

"Bloom i know you love me, you love me more than that thing over there" he whispered to me. He got my blood boiling. How dare he talk about my Elijah. _I got hot. _Who does he think he is?! _My skin is burning him._ He let go of me and grabbed his arm. He said something but it is not audible to me. _I am on fire...literally. _

I walked closer and closer to him as he back away. How dare he. He has no right to say what he said. My every thought was ways of hurting him deeply. Burning him alive was mostly there but there was other stuff too. I stopped in my tracks. '_What am i doing?' _i cant stay here. If i do then everything will be on fire. I cant stay here. The falls place. Water. Cold water. I need to get there. It's hard to stop what i was gonna do. It took evry ounce of strength i got to run in the other direction. But i did. Now the hard part is over. Sort of. He really pissed me off. I wont make it in time. I wont.

Im trying with all of my might to keep myself contained but its getting harder and harder. _Barrier_. I then created a good sized barrier around myself waited until i knew for sure it wont break.

"Ahh!" i realeased my powers. It was like a good stretch after a while in a cramped space. Exhausted i fell to my knees out of breath. Letting my powers out for the first time since i came here, i felt like i can finally be in place here. I am finally home. I got up and stumbled back to the house. I walked threw the door and stood up straight and fixed anything that needs to be fixed...mostly my pants covered in dirt. I turned the nob with my right hand and immediately retract it. Oh right. I punched that douchebag with this hand. I muttered a quick healing spell and turned the nob with my left hand. That felt weird.

I passed the group of people and went to the room i was in. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my hand. Already healed. I rubbed off the dirt. I put cold swater on my face just to be sure i have officially cool down. It sizzled bit but everything will be okay. I walked out and to the group of people and sat where i was and grabbed my tea from Elena.

"Thanks" i said and smiled at her

"You're welcome...it's cold though" she gave me a questionable look and i looked down at my tea and warmed it up

"Not anymore" i took a sip and decided to heat it up more

"What happened with you and Sky?" Musa asked

"And dont leave anything out" Stella said getting comfortable in front of me

"We argued, i punched him, we argued, he said things insulting, i insulted him, he said something, i punched him, i got really mad, ran from him, exploded and come home" i smiled at the last part

"Is he okay?" Stella asked a tiny bit of fear for Sky. Why?

"Yes he is...unfortunately" i whispered the last part but i heard Caroline, Stefan and Damon let out a soft chuckle

"When are you coming back to Alfea?" Tecna asked. I looked at her and thought about it. Do i want to go back? "Bloom you were excelling in your studies and you are the youngest of us. You are a smart girl and you could go very far" she said and i smiled proudly

"I dont know what ima do" i whispered loud enough for them to hear it

"Bloom the school year is coming to an end. You have to do stuff. Find your parents. Fix your kingdom. Bloom you can be a ruler of your kingdom!" Layla said smiling at me

"Layla i just dont know… i dont know if i can do it...it is a dangerous mission and i dont want any of you guys to get hurt" i said smiling sadly

"Bloom but you have to! You just have to" Layla said getting angry but i kept my cool

"Layla calm down i will eventually do it" i said smiling at her but she stood up

"Eventually?! Bloom it'll just get worse if you dont do it now!" she yelled

"Layla I'm not strong enough! I cant defeat the witches and free my kingdom" i said looking down

"Not strong enough?! Bloom you are the strongest person in the who magical universe! You can defeat somebody without lifting a finger! You're just being selfish! If you aren't going to do it then i will" she stomped off to the door and i got up and grabbed her wrist to stop her

"Layla you will die if you do! You cant do it!" i said sadly

"Then at least I'll die trying!" she pulled her wrist from me and teleported to Alfea

"Dont wory about her Bloom...just think about it" the girls hugged me then teleported back to Alfea but i stopped Flora before she left

"Flora can i ask you something?" i stepped outside and closed the door behind me and put a soundproof barrier around us

"what is it Bloom?" She asked worriedly

"Dont worry im fine...it's about Stella" i said and she nodded

"what about her?" she said tilting her head

"It's about her and Sky" she sighed and rubbed her face

"It's obvious isn't it? They have a thing but they keep on denying it" Flora said shaking her head

"Does Brandon know?" i said sadly. Brandon is like a brother to me. The closest i person i have for family before i came here

"He is blind to it! Everybody is trying to tell him but he isn't believing anything" Flora said annoyed "i also wanted to talk to you about it, maybe Brandon will believe you" Flora looked at me questionally

"Tell him to call me...oh any i need something" i tiuched the center of her forehead and pulled out some memories that i need for this

"I hate it when you do that" Flora pouted as i laughed and hugged her

"Oh shush you love it" we both laughed and hugged each other tighter

"I love you Fire" she whispered and we let go

"I love you to Flower" she walked threw the poratal and it closed with a smile


End file.
